All that's left to do is run
by Louise62
Summary: Ally's mother has hated her since the day she was born but she puts up with the helpless baby because of her husband who loves her so much. One day, when Ally is only 4, her mom starts coming home drunk and hits her. This is after her dad mysteriously vanishes while at war. What happens when two men snatched Ally from her home? Do they mean harm? Is her dad really dead? Auslly
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Austin and Ally

* * *

The morning I was born, my mother already hated me. The first thing she said when she saw me was "oh my! Isn't she an ugly baby?" I would of had a dad to stand up for me then but he couldn't make it home in time for the unexpected birth as he was a soldier at war.

When I was a baby, my mom would look after me properly and I loved the moments when my dad was there because then she was especially nice.

When I was 4, my mom started to always come back late and I was often left alone. She always was a bit crazy and it scared me. She hit me and yelled at me when she did finally come home and I tried to hide. Dad stopped coming home and I hadn't seen him in ages. I didn't understand it! But of course now I do.

She threw away or destroyed all my toys and she made me sleep on a broken mattress in the study.

One night, she was out as usual and I was playing with a toy I had hidden from her. All of a sudden, I heard the front door open. _She has come home early_ I thought and my heart instantly started racing. If only I knew then what was going on.

I was about to run away and hide when I heard voices. "You sure Kylie James' daughter is here?" One of them said. Kylie James was my mother.

"Yeh and her mom is out late drinking as usual." The other said. Ok, now I was scared out of my mind. I wanted to run as these men obviously knew me and had some reason for me being here. It was obvious, I was being kidnapped.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs and they grew louder and louder as they got closer and closer. I wanted to scream but they'd just find me quicker. I wanted to run but there was no escape. I was a four year old on my own at home with some men I didn't know that were about to kidnap me. Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts as the door burst open and in came two men who were complete strangers to me. Then I screamed. I screamed because I couldn't help it and because I wanted someone to save me. Where was my daddy now? Why wouldn't he come home from war to save me?

Before I knew it, the men had grabbed me and I started crying. They covered my mouth so I couldn't scream and dragged me down the stairs and out the front door. They forced me into an unfamiliar car which I couldn't see as it was dark outside. That's the moment I knew that my daddy wasn't ever coming back for me.

* * *

**Be prepared for a HUGE twist in this:) Try and guess! I'll mention you in the next chapter if you do cos I don't think anyone will get it. I didn't want it to be obvious. Prepare to be surprised (Oh and hannah, yeh you know who u r. U don't count if I've already told u!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so this might answer some of your questions but not really. I wanted you to find out what's going on in this chapter but instead I decided to give you more clues just to tease you a bit longer. You can still guess what might happen as it might be a little easier now.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Austin and Ally

* * *

After a while on the road, I fell asleep. I had been trying to keep my eyes open but I was only four and the time was coming closer to midnight. Soon, it became harder not to close them and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

After a while, I was woken up by the car jerking forward. Then I heard the men talk again.

"You idiot you could have woken the child!" Whisper yelled one of them

"She's not awake. Look!" Defended the other one. Once I heard this, I snapped my eyes shut as I was scared at what they might do to me. They both turned around and assumed I was sleeping.

"Thank goodness. Well you got lucky this time." Said one of the men to the careless driver. I was about to fall back to sleep when I heard something that changed my mind.

"So, we're taking her back to stoney acres?" Said the driver.

"Yep. You want me to contact the boss and tell him we have succeeded on our mission?" Asked the man in the passenger seat. I stayed awake now because I wanted to find out about my situation. What was stoney acres? Why were they taking me there?

"Sure, he'll be delighted to hear it. We might even get a raise!" So these men were just payed to do the dirty work of some other, possibly scarier person.

The passenger seat man picked up his phone and started a call. He had the phone on speaker so I could hear both ends of the call. "Hey boss! We have the girl." Said my kidnapper.

"Ah yes! Was there much struggle?" Said the voice from the other side of the phone call, 'the boss'.

"Yeh we had to battle a dragon!" Lied the careless driver.

"You idiot! Of course we didn't battle a dragon. The mission was a smooth success." Said the man originally on the phone. Now the conversation was just between the two people on the phone.

"How is she now? Are you close to stoney acres?"

"She's asleep boss. And yes we are about a mile away. The mission was completed one hour ago." I was so close now to finding out what these men would do to me and I was as scared as ever.

"Good! I'll meet you at stoney acres and we'll wait there until William arrives to pick her up. We'll send a team of people in later to deal with her mom. She'll be a lot happier now." This confused me. Would my mom be happier or would I? He didn't make it clear but I hoped it was me. Who was William? I hoped he wouldn't hurt me. "It's what her father would have wanted." After he said this, there was a silence that seemed to last for ever. He was talking as if my father was dead! Was he?

We were in the car for another few minutes and my mind was still racing with questions. I thought eavesdropping would answer some questions but it just caused more. This was all too strange.

Soon enough, we arrived in front of a building I only got a glimpse of before closing my eyes again. They got out and picked me up thinking I was still asleep. They took me into the building and lay me down on something soft.

"Well done men! William should arrive in about an hour to pick her up. She should get some rest before then. She'll have a long drive back to his home. I have to change her surname so her mom doesn't find her. Any ideas?" Said 'the boss'.

"Just call her 'Dawson' after her Uncle Lester!" Said one kidnapper.

"Ok. Hello Ally Dawson! You'll have a new home soon." 'The boss' said to me. The men walked away and all I could do now is wait for William to arrive. Sure enough it seemed like the longest hour of my life.

When William arrived, I managed to sneak a peak at what he looked like. When I saw him, I tried not to gasp. It couldn't be could it? But I thought he was dead!

* * *

**A/N: By now I'm guessing you all have some sort of theory and you probably think you know who William is. So lets see if you do know. Tell me what you think is happening (no one has got it exactly yet) and who you think William is. (Oh and anyone who knows me, saying that William is my cat doesn't count.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel so cruel! I left you on a cliffhanger and then took ages to update. Well it's here now and that's all that matters. Enjoy!**

**ausllylover2345: You were the closest to getting it. Except it's not exactly witness protection... You'll find out in later chapters but at the moment it's all deadly secret.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Austin and Ally

* * *

_Recap: All I could do now is wait for William to arrive. Sure enough it seemed like the longest hour of my life._

_When William arrived, I managed to sneak a peak at what he looked like. When I saw him, I tried not to gasp. It couldn't be could it? But I thought he was dead!_

* * *

William Moon: My dad's best friend from war. They fought every battle together and stood side by side on the front line. They were so close until one day, dad told us the news that he had been shot in the heart and died almost instantly. I can only imagine how hard it would have been to see your best friend die.

But now this guy who my father had told us was dead, stood right in front of me. Dad said he saw William got shot but he couldn't have lied could he? And if he did, why did he do it?

After I had opened my eyes to sneak a look, I found it impossible to close them again. William saw the look on my face and smiled "Looks like little Ally is awake now." He told the men "Come on, lets go home." He said to me.

I wasn't so scared anymore, just shocked and confused. I knew William would take good care of me as he was my dad's friend but how was he here? And why?

He took me into the parking lot, allowing me to walk myself. He came to a small black car. 'A super cool agent car' I used to call it. After he opened one of the back doors, I clambered in slipping once or twice as I was only small. Then he started the car and I was off to a new life. A life away from the constant fear of my mom and hopefully I would get sleep at night. But what William didn't help with was the confusion and the many questions about my father, where I was going, why I was going there and how on earth he was still alive!

The journey was long and dull. I drifted of to sleep once or twice but soon I got restless and had to entertain myself with looking out the window and doing a little bit of cloud watching.

After many hours of driving around in the middle of no where, we came to a little town. After driving through this town we came upon a hill just past the edge of town. William drove round and round until we got to the very top where there was a huge house surrounded by a giant garden and many acres of green pastures and fields. The house looked very old but kept in fairly good condition for its age.

As we got closer, I could here the laughter of young children and the scolding voice of a nanny following them. "Austin! George! Come back here right now. It's time for your baths." She panted in between breaths in a really posh voice.

William parked the car and helped me out. He then stormed up to the boys and as soon as they saw his stern face their laughter ceased. "Boys that is really no way to behave! Ally Dawson has arrived now and I would like you to greet her." He told them off. I was confused for a second as I didn't know who Ally Dawson was she had my first name but... _Oh! That's what my surname is now!_ I thought.

William walked up to me followed by the boys. "Ally, these are my sons, Austin and George Moon. Boys, this is Ally Dawson." After William said this, we all greeted each other and the boys were dismissed.

"Show Ally to her room. I have business to take care of." He ordered the nanny. She obediently hurried me along many corridors and up stairs until we came to an only room on the top floor of the house. It was kind of like an attic. The door was white with light pink rose buds painted along the edge.

"You can go from here." The nanny told me as she shuffled off down the stairs. I pushed the door open lightly and was amazed at what I saw. Before my eyes I saw the dream room I had always nattered on to my father about. Every toy I had always wished for including some my father had bought me long ago that I thought went missing. The whole room was a similar theme to the door with the rose buds. I opened the wardrobe and saw the prettiest little outfits that someone my age could only dream of. I knew for sure that life would be better now.

I had been through quite a lot recently and started to feel quite tired so I simply found some pyjamas, put them on and slipped into bed for a long deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this has answered some of your questions. The mystery will unravel gradually until Ally's curiosity gets the better of her... You'll see. The next chapter is almost 14 years later when it is coming up to her 16th birthday and will have more Austin, George (Austin's brother) and definitely more Auslly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Austin and Ally

* * *

_Almost 12 years later_

"Finding the area of a compound shape is just simple logic..." Was all I heard from my teacher before I tuned out. It was a hot summers day and I had been stuck inside since 7:00am. I tilted my head slightly so I could peer out of the small window in the classroom and started to daydream about sitting on a bench writing in my songbook/diary.

"BANG!" This noise was loud enough to wake me from my daydream and I turned my head to where it came from and saw my teacher looking very impatient, holding a ruler. He would always smack it down on my desk when he thought I wasn't concentrating which was most of the time.

"Miss Dawson! What is the answer the question 3 a?" He asked me loudly.

"Erm... Em... Triangle?" I stuttered trying to cover up for not hearing what he said whatsoever.

"NO!" He shouted getting angrier "It's 95cm squared! We are doing area not 'name the shape'."

"Can I just go outside? It's really warm outside and Austin, George and Millie are having their lunch now so can I PLEASE just go out? Or even take the lesson outside? I will do anything to get out of this classroom. I'm not gonna stop until you let me go..." I begged.

He sighed before interrupting my speech "If I let you go will you STOP talking?" He snapped. I nodded my head and smiled really wide before grabbing my bag and running out of the classroom happily.

* * *

Ok I can see a few of you are slightly confused but I clear it up. I am now 15 (almost 16) and I still live with William Moon and his two sons but now I have a little sister called Millie. I have always been aware of my past because I wrote everything down in my book. I could never remember it that long ago. No one knew of course and I had never had any desperate need to answer the many questions. There was the occasional time where I wouldn't be able sleep as I was scared of the monsters under bed (this was when I was much younger, don't judge!) and I would wonder what really went on and who my father was.

I am home schooled on my own and William does his best to treat me like a permanent guest which is good for me cos I've had special treatment all my life! Millie is like my best friend though even though she's quite a lot younger than me but when I talk to George he acts strange and makes up an excuse to go and drags Austin with him.

* * *

Back to where I was. I skipped out of the classroom and ran down the garden path to the very end. I got my songbook/diary out and began to write and write. Before I knew it, it got dark outside and I got quite a fright when I realised. I stood up to go back into the house when I tripped on a branch and fell back into the bush at the end of the garden. My head hit hard on the back of the garden wall and things began to blur. I tried to sit up and when I did, I saw something that made my curiosity grow strong. It was a little door with the same pattern on it as my bedroom door. I never had wanted to change my room so it was still the same as 12 years ago. I didn't have much time to think about this before I blacked out. Now I wanted questions answered and I knew just who to ask... Or who I would ask once I woke up.

* * *

Normal POV

The men who had helped her so long ago were now on a mission to take her back. They now worked for the opposite side as they were threatened into it by the boss.

In the middle of the night, while the Moon house hold slept, they snuck into the garden hoping to break into the house from there. As they jumped down from the wall, they tripped upon something. It was a book! After reading the first page of the book, they could confirm who it belonged to. It was Ally James's book.


End file.
